


Playing With Bubbles

by THorns (Undeaddaemon)



Series: TemptingBeasts [2]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Mizutsune - Freeform, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Zoophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeaddaemon/pseuds/THorns
Summary: The fateful encounter between a hunter and a young monster with unforeseen development for both of them.





	Playing With Bubbles

Most people know about the great deeds a hunter can accomplish in his lifetime. Hunting, catching or repelling creatures strong enough to annihilate a city is something every hunter dreams of, particularly when they start their adventure.

 

M was one of these aspiring hunters, and was determent to prove himself, but was currently stuck with in this little village. Doo to the fact that he was still an inexperienced hunter the guild tasked him with the protection of a small village near yukumu. The villagers requested the guilds help after a few herds of gargwa had been decimated. The guild was not convinced that a real threat was present, so they decided to send one of the low rank hunters to investigate and hopefully solve the little problem. which brings us back to why M was stuck here.

 

He knew that this was a way to show his superiors that he was a good hunter and would hopefully let him go on more difficult and interesting quests, so M took his job seriously. He started by questioning the locals for clues but that didn´t help him the slightest, so he continued by searching in the surrounding area where the attacks supposedly occurred but no luck their either. Grabbing his last straw he started to patrol the village and hoped to run into something to fight of and finish this quest as soon as possible.

 

A few days after he started his new guard duty M came across a strange track at a river. It looked like someone had washed himself while walking through the forest the ground and the plants were covered in a thin layer of what looks like soup. Even a few bubbles were here and there. Knowing he came across something important M grabbed his sword and shield and followed the strange trail.

 

As he moved forward the number and size of the bubbles seemed to increase. M took this as a sign that he was closing in on his prey. After a few hundred meters he heard a splashing sounds, like something was fighting in the water. He increased his speed and closed in on this unknown sound as he suddenly broke out of the woodwork and straight into a slow streaming river, and a fight.

 

A group of ludroth were cornering a creature about half their size. The unknown creature was covered in white scales and purple fur and looked similar to a fox. It defended itself against the ludroth by spinning and jumping around and shooting what looked like big bubbles, but was clearly outnumbered by the ludroth approaching.

 

M was confused, but a ludroth spotted him, turned around and charged at him. M jumped back and raised his shield to defend himself and simultaneously used his sword to fight back the creature. He cut its snout, which let it roar in pain and attracted the attention of his colleges.

 

The next few minutes went by in a rush as M evaded and blocked the attacks of the ludroth and gave them a good taste of his sword at the same time. After he injured a great deal of the attacking pack they decided, that he wasn´t worth more pain and retreated downwards the waterway.

 

M was standing there panting, looking at the retreating ludroth, as he felt a poking in his back. He turned around and sat face to face with the previous prey of the ludroth. Looking up close he now remembered what he was looking at. A mizutsune, a previously unknown monster that fights with bubbles and lives in areas with much water.

 

The mizutsune was not looking like the pictures he had seen in the guildhall, it was much smaller, and some of its features were not as outstanding as they should be, so M concluded that he was seeing a not fully matured mizutsune.

 

Their eyes were at the same level and gave both hunter and monster a good look at each other. They were out of breath and neither of them was in any condition to fight. M decided to take the first step and relaxed his pose by lowering his weapon and taking a step back. The monster seemed to understand, as it also relaxed and looked at the hunter.

 

M was not sure what to do next, but he noticed the curiosity that lurked in the mizutsunes eyes. He looked around and noticed the darkening sky, knowing that he would not be able to find his way back in the dark. Not sure what to do next he watched as the mizutsune turned around and went away, following the river upstream. It looked back at him and made a slight nod, urging him to follow. M, not having a better idea, did as he was told.

 

They reached a waterfall and the monster, taking a last look back at him, walked straight trough, leaving M no other choice as to do the same.

 

After his unintentional shower M shook himself and examined his surroundings. He was in a big cave, glowing rocks spend light all around and dipped everything in light-blue light. The mizutsune was approaching what seemed to be a bed out of moos. He placed his weapons on the ground and touched the strange dark-green surface. It was very soft and he understood why someone would choose this place as a hideout.

 

The mizutsune rolled itself up on its nest and seemed as it wanted to sleep. M, sure that after he was crazy enough to follow a monster, decided there would be no more harm done be trusting it a little more and started to remove his soaking wet armor and placed it next to his weapon. After stripping out of it he sat onto the moos and thought about what to do next.

 

As he looked at the mizutsune, he noticed, that it was apparently not asleep and was looking at him. It sneaked closer and began to examine his armor and weapon sniffing at the pieces, but got bored of it pretty fast and turned its attention to M. Before he could react the snake-like monster had wrapped around him, leaving him no other option than to wait what would happen next.

 

The mizutsune wrapped around him lightly and examined his body by pocking him thoroughly with its nose. M cursed himself for his stupidity to trust a monster, as sad creature had reached down and sniffed his underwear. He was confused, but even more embarrassed as he felt his "comrade" growing from the touch of a monster. He reached down to cover it up, as the mizutsune quickly released him, positioning itself before him in a expecting pose. M crouched back himself looking as the monster brought itself closer, cornering him against the wall. He looked as the mizutsune started what seemed to be dance. As approached him again, he noticed to things: first of all, the dance seemed to be meant to expose its vulnerable belly to him, and that _it_ was most certainly a _her._

 

M looked at the monster in disbelief and confusion. Disbelief, because it seem to have the intention to mate with him. And confusion, because he seemed to affected by the alluring movements in front of him.

 

He looked down on himself and saw his own cock pressing rock hard against his underwear. Still confused he looked up again to see that the mizutsune had started to approach him. She started to wrap around him his feet until he was no longer able to move away. She looked with demanding eyes, placing herself so he was able to get a good look on the monster pussy in front of him.

 

It was at this moment that M realize, that he would be fooling himself, if he would try to keep himself back any longer, so he surrendered to himself and he gave in into his own sexual needs.

 

He reached down and, with quick rip, removed his underwear, revealing his now fully erected cock to the mizutsune. She reacted be bring her body closer to him, rubbing her pure white belly against him until their eyes were just inches away from each other.

 

 Both of them could see the hunger that burned in each other's eyes. Then she moved her head down, so she could get a close look of the cock that was standing in front of her. She tilted her head and looked up where she met Ms eyes, before she opened her mouth slightly and revealed her long pink tongue and started by taking a slight lick before fully engulfing his cock with her tongue.

 

He moaned as the unknown pleasure ran through his body, loud enough to get her attention. She looked up and saw the pure lust in his gaze and continued to work on his cock, now not only with her tongue, but her whole head, twisting and squeezing it. M grabbed her head and let his hands rub the big leaf-like ears, while she continued to swallow his dick. She seemed to enjoy it as her grip around him intensified and began to blow him, letting his moans become louder and louder.

 

As he felt the familiar felling rumbling in his lower body he did his best to remain in this perfect feeling. But the pleasure grew to strong and he knew he couldn´t hold it any longer. M grabbed the mizutsunes head and thrusting his hips back and forth. She responded to his speed by also increasing her speed and began to suck him. This sensation let him loss his last bit of control. He gripped the mizutsune head and shove himself as deep as he could, followed by him releasing a white wave that filled her entire mouth and letting it drip out on both sides.

 

They remained still in this position, letting him pump the last bit of sperm he had into her mouth. Then she pulled back her head and looked at him while he could see her, gulping down his seed. She let her tongue slide out and clean his cock from the last remains before she turned away her head, a bit of disappointment sparked in her eyes about the sudden end.

 

M panted satisfied, but as he saw her the slight dissonance in her gaze his pride kicked in. This mizutsune, this woman did his best to please him and he wouldn´t be a man if he would let this slide. As she her grip around him loosened he stepped forward and pinned her down as best as he could, bringing their faces together again. Now it was her time to be confused as he signalled her to lay on her back. Then he slide down on her, letting his hands and fingers wander down her long belly. He rubbed her belly until he found what he was looking for. Good hidden in the soft purple that covered her he found first one, than two, three ... six nipples. She didn´t seem to understand what he was going for, until he began to suck and rub her, burring his face and hands in this deep purple pelt.

 

She let out a loud howling moan as the unknown pleasure hit her and arched her spine, nearly throwing M off, which left him no option but to grab her harder, further increasing her stimulation.

 

M played with her, switching between them until he tried every nipple. He was a bit disappointed as he wasn´t able to bring the lightest drop of milk out of her. He raised his head and searched for her gaze. Her head was resting on the ground, panting and moaning and her satisfied look showed that he was able to repay her.

 

But he was far from finished being finished. He went up again, sliding over her body, as her bubbles came out while he was playing sucking her nipples, covering her in a soup-water like layer on her skin. As he reached her head again he gestured her to lean against the moos covered wall. She was not sure what to make out if his suggestion but did it none the less, curious what would he be doing next.

 

As she was sitting on the wall, M stepped closer placing his lips on hers. Then, while he still looked her in the eyes, he slowly sided down her upper body. He stopped as his head was on the same level as her pussy. He looked at the slit, dripping wet and caught her gaze again and  began to slowly use his hands to explore the white scales that covered the most vulnerable area of her body. He gently stroke every inch of theses white scales, sending slight shivers up and down belly.

 

He ended his exploration on her body, by slowly circling his fingers around the slit that now captures all of his attention. He smoothly entered her with his fingers, gently spreading her open so he could see her most precious area. This sudden entry into her dent a strong wave of pure lust and adrenalin through her, leaving her with no other chance but to begin to moan again, faster and deeper than before.

 

While M looked onto the aroused monster in front of him, he took a deep breath and blew into her pink darkness. He was satisfied as he heard her moans getting louder from just this slight stimulation. Their gazes met again and something deeper than lust sparked between them. He stuck out his tongue and started to lick her, exploring her taste and every last inch of this dripping hole. She bend forward as he reached deeper into her and started to wrap around him again.

 

But before she could even begin to restrict his movement he raised his head. Looking straight at her, he rose up and his hard cock, seemingly bigger than before, stretched against her. Still maintaining their eye contact, he placed his cook in front of her entrance.

 

Slowly entering her, both of them enjoyed every inch he covered on his way. As he entered his full length, she whimpered shortly. M slowly pulled back, only to enter her again, a bit faster now. Now a slight moan escaped her, and he began repeatedly enter her with increasing speed. Her moans increased in frequent and intensity, which in turn only drove him to thrust in her even harder. He reached deeper and deeper into her until he penetrated something. As he touched the unknown obstacle her pussy tightening, sending pleasure through him he never experienced before.

 

He continued to penetrate her, and with every push the sensation ran through his head. She experienced them same waves of pure pleasure as both felt their climax coming. Calling up both their last strength they increased the speed for a grand final.

 

Climaxing at the same time, M thrusted into her with all of his power, as the mizutsune raised her hips to press herself against him as well.

 

With his final push M knocked down her inner entrance, shooting all of his seed directly into her womb. She could fell the warm sensation pouring into her, filling her up completely. If it weren´t for the fact that they were different species he would surely have impregnated her. Both hunter sank down in exhaustion as the sensation still ran through their bodies.

 

As both of them regained part of the conciseness the mizutsune curled up, wrapping M up in the process. In this comfortable position both of them slept through the night.

 

Both of them woke up long after sunrise, but the secure location protected them from any disturbances. M woke up at first, still tired and drained from the last night. He shifted around to free himself and woke the mizutsune in the process. She yawned loudly and looked at him, an amorous spark sprang between them. She untangled him so he was able to collect his armor and weapons, distributed in the entire cave after they accidently tossed them around in lust the evening before.

 

M was able to assemble all pieces and wear them accordingly, the only problem was the fact that he ripped his underwear, so his dick was only covered by his waist armor. After he finished he turned around an stepped closer to the mizutsune. They has a connection now and both of them knew that separation was no option any more. They were not able to talk but it wasn´t necessary, he knew she would follow him, and she knew he wouldn't let her behind, so they exited the cave together.

 

Trailing back to the village wasn´t difficult. The path was clearly visible in the daylight and guided them safely.

 

Their first obstacle were the locals. At first they were calmed down by the fact that the hunter responsible for their protection was still alive after he disappeared so suddenly. They were also pleased to see the monster responsible for the attacks following behind him. The mood changed after a few of the farmers demanded to kill the mizutsune, as compensation for their lose. They raised their tools and were closing in on the monster as M stepped between them, his weapons drawn. The villagers stepped back, first in confusion, than in anger about the hunter. They turned against him now, enraged by the fact that he protected the one responsible for their problems. M declared that whoever wanted to hurt the mizutsune would have to deal with him, tightened the grip around his weapon and made his way through the crowd of frightened farmers.

 

He entered the cabin the guild rented for him, changed into something more comfortable to wear and collected his belongings, curiously watched by his mizutsune. He reported to the village elders about the solved problem, and left the village with the next caravan. As both of them were sitting in a large carriage he rented for them and headed away from the village, M worried thoughts drifted around, wondering what to do next.

 

At least until his mizutsune caught his attention by carefully pulling down the covers on the carriage, creating a secluded space for the two of them. It was still light enough for M to see the mischievous smile appearing in her face as she slipped closer. Then she lowered her head down were she gently gripped his trousers and tore them away. As she grabbed his dick with her tongue , gently rubbing and twisting it. Ms worries drifted away as he responded by letting his fingers slide into the slit of his new mate. They drowned each other into pure pleasure as the caravan travelled down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> It´s the second work of this on gonig series!  
> I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Give a comment if you like, would be appreciated.  
> I have some ideas for the next storys, but I would appreciate input for future works.


End file.
